


The Medic

by HawkeyesDog



Category: OC - Fandom, Other - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mini, Short, Small, mini story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyesDog/pseuds/HawkeyesDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look into the life of a man that goes by 'Medic.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Medic

                He pulled hard on her dark hair, and breathed heavy against her neck. Her Costa Rican accent spilled out in her broken English. She spoke soft, and whimpered as her body moved. What was her name again? It didn’t matter. He just needed a release, and bedding a beautiful woman was the surest way. Especially one you’d never have to talk to again.

            He finished her, and collapsed onto the floor in a sweaty heap. He lay there for a few minutes, catching his breath as he ran his fingers up, and down his belly. He glanced over at his companion, who was getting dressed. He could at least tell that much. The light was off, but he could see her pulling up her jeans. The moonlight from the nearest window illuminated her body; all the creases, and curves he so loved in women. He smirked.

            “Leave the light off as you leave,” he said, staring from the floor.

            She just glanced his way, and left without another word. He remembered he had some wine left over from the night before, and slowly sat up. He got up, and strolled to the kitchen. The wine was sitting on the counter to the left, and there was a single empty glass beside it. He poured himself a fair amount, and went to sit on the chair by the window.

            They didn’t get to take a leave very often. It was very rare. John preferred everyone to always be hard at work, but he didn’t mind. He never did. It’s not like he had anything else to do. This was his life. He took a sip, and then a gulp. It felt good to fuck a woman again. Too bad it couldn’t happen more often. He peered into his glass.

            “Wonder how many women John’s got, huh? The bastard’s good at that game.”

            He finished off the rest of his wine, and then got up to find his clothes. They landed in random places near the foot of the bed. He swooped them up, and started pulling on his pants. The material fit tightly on him; just the way he liked it. Every part of his outfit was sleek, and almost always looked brand new. The collar went up all the way to his jaw, and his overcoat went all the way to the ground. It was similar to the German military command uniforms from World War 2, except there was a red cross on his left sleeve. It was near the top of his arm.

            He buttoned up his coat, and fidgeted with his belt until it looked perfect. He looked in the mirror, and started fixing his hair, and putting make-up on any blemish he could see. There. Perfection.

            He ran his fingers over, and down his chest; pushing down the creases in the latex. He reached his pocket, and pulled out his black leather wallet. He flipped it open, and stared at his military medical ID card.

            ‘Marcus Joshuah Hadenburg’

            He looked over his ID portrait, and felt a feeling of disgust tighten around his stomach. He hated that picture. His collar wasn’t pulled up all the way, and he thought it looked hideous. He grumbled, and put away the wallet. He walked back towards the front living area, and went forward to the door. He looked around once more before he opened the door, and left to amuse himself elsewhere.

            “Maybe John’s found himself a bar to crawl into. I hope he didn’t bring his friends along, or else I’m going to have to be a pain tonight,” he said to himself as he walked into the nearest bar.

            He spotted his friend in a nearby crowd of women, and started towards him. Tonight was a good night.


End file.
